The Town of Porton
The Town of Porton is the only city in the country of Porton which is in the center of the continent of Mayonia. It is bordered by desert to the south, plains to the east, mountains to the north, and sea to the west. The beige clock tower in the central of The Town of Porton is it's signature feature and it is usually used to show the town on a map. It is a great place for trade due to its extensive train routes and its large port. The Town of Porton contains, among other buildings, a train station, city hall, hotel, laboratory, museum, and a blacksmith. Geography The Town of Porton is located in the southwest of Porton. To the south of the town, if one were to cross the bridge over the Midlin Sea, is Mulbur, the largest town in Muldin. To the east is the plains of Mufan and Zark Lake. To the north past the mountains is Yurd, a town in Splei. Finally, to the west is a bridge connecting Porton to the Sorang Islands, from there to Millbridge in Whetsul. The Town of Porton has two major rivers that shape the city and a large mountain that overlooks the town to the northwest. Economy stuff Layout The Town of Porton consists of ten areas or zones. They are as follows: Porton Suburbs The Suburbs of Porton, known simply as the 'burbs by locals, is located in central southern part of the town. It includes the condo complexes, post office, school, general store, church, and lighthouse. The beach is also part of the suburbs. Central Porton Porton Central is the main part of Porton, and is obviously in the center. Central has a town square that branches off into four side streets. The clock tower acts as the centerpiece of central and essentially all of Porton. The buildings in central are the town hall, train station, bike shop, grocery store, pizzeria, theater, central train control station, bank, courthouse, clothes shop, hospital, helipad, airport, comic store, hardware store, and taco restaurant Downtown Porton Downtown Porton is the northern part of town across the river from Central. It is a strip with a hotel, pet store, disco, library, tram station, subway, diner, office, museum, and blacksmith. Porton Park The park is located in the southwestern part of town, west of the suburbs. The park is a dense, mixed forest that has many wild flora and fauna. In the south part of the park, there is a nature laboratory and a greenhouse. In the north part of the park, there is a campsite and a lake. The park borders the mountain and hiking trails from the mountain connect to trails in the park. Apple trees and some fauna can be found here. Train Yard / Wharf The train yard is east of downtown and is right next to the wharf. A few train sheds and shipping containers are scattered around, as well as cranes for loading and unloading ships and trains. Sorang Islands A small group of islands to the west help connect Porton and Whetsul via an underwater train bridge. A small resort and national assembly building are also built there. Mountain The mountain looms over Porton to the west and has a variety of hiking trails and caves that lead to it's summit. An abandoned mine can be accessed from the east side. Farm The Farm is on the eastern plateau of Porton. Wheat, potatoes, carrots and pumpkins are farmed, along with a couple plots designated for seasonal foods. Porton Heights Porton Heights is the northern most part of the Porton and is nestled between mountains. It is the business section of the city with the space administration, police office, fire house, gardening store, noodle restaurant, laundromat, apartment, cultural center, construction department, and military office. A large mansion rests even higher in the mountains to the east. Underground District Outback The Porton Wilderness contains a wide variety of natural resources and formations. Berries and turnips grow wild here, and many different fauna can be found. Development The Town of Porton, previously known as Townsville, Clocksport and later Clockton, has gone through various design changes since its creation back in April 2016. Since its creation, though, it has always been bordered by desert to the south, plains to the east, mountains to the north, and sea to the west. The central of the town has always had a clock tower of some kind, hence the previous names. Porton Version 1 Originally inspired by the map of Paper Mario, Porton, originally called Townsville was created in April 2016. The original idea for Porton had been to include every environment together in one small space. There was a desert, a jungle, a swamp, and a volcano all right next to each other. Downtown Porton was covered in snow and was much smaller. As time went on and the design changed, environments moved further and further away, until they were in different provinces. A dark castle loomed over the city to the northeast and the desert was very close to the rest of town. Most of the buildings were placeholders, but there were some actual buildings. The town at this time contained a laboratory, observatory, campsite, wharf, hotel, hardware store, barn, clock tower, train station, city hall, an airport, school, gas station, church, two factories, a lighthouse, and some houses. About a year later, version 2 was made. Porton Version 2 This version of Porton, at the time named Clocksport, added actual buildings into the map, rather than just placeholders. It was made in April 2017. On top of the buildings in the previous version, this one had a post office, bike shop, grocery store, pizza parlor, cinema, bank, taco restaurant, comic store, sports shop, pet shop, tree house, and another dock and train station. The swamp was removed and replaced with a bay. The jungle was moved north and so was the lake near the farm. The castle was removed and the volcano was pushed back. The city started to obtain more of a grid structure. A bit of savanna can be seen on the eastern most part of the picture, with a train bridge leading to it. Porton Version 3 Version 3 exists only as a digital, top-down and crude sketches. Made in mid 2018, it is very similar to the previous version, with some minor changes. A gondola tram can be used to reach the eastern plateau from downtown Porton. Four more buildings were added in downtown Porton, which include the museum, office, cafe, and library. Some islands (Sorang Islands) is now in the western sea. The forest to the southwest is now a peninsula and a building is now on the tip. The lighthouse to the southwest is now on its own island. A laboratory was added behind the clock tower that trains could go under. The subway entrance in downtown